brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
BrickFest 2006 Montage
The BrickFest 2006 Montage is a brickfilm montage of film scene recreations. It was coordinated by David West and shown at BrickFest 2006. It is the second and last official Brickfilms.com community project, following Cleaning Time: The Janitorial Contingency from 2005. The next community project was ''The Day Brickfilms.com Crashed'', which was the last one made while the community was on the site, but it was not officially associated with it. The BrickFest 2006 Montage was not thought of as a community project at the time as it wasn't a narrative-driven film collaboration akin to Cleaning Time, but it fits the criteria under which later films have been considered community projects. History Brickfilms.com had been hosting contests in conjunction with BrickFest since 2004, and for 2006, new organizer Joe Meno wanted brickfilms to play an expanded role in the festival. BrickFest 2006 had the theme "Showbiz", so Meno requested that Brickfilms.com owner Joshua Leasure organize a montage of famous film scenes recreated in LEGO animation, to be played before the awards ceremony at the festival. This would be in addition to another contest hosted by Brickfilms.com, which became the Fame, Infamy and Glory Contest. Leasure announced the plan for the montage on February 7, 2006, requesting Brickfilms.com members recreate famous film clips within a time guideline of 5 to 20 seconds each.BrickFest 2006 Think Tank thread He soon passed control of the project to David West, who was the host of trailer competitions for the Brickfilms.com and BrickFest contests. West posted a thread for the montage on February 8, 2006. He allowed filmers to go over the 20 second limit if absolutely necessary to finish a line in a scene. Parodying film scenes was not permitted. Not every clip submitted was guaranteed a spot in the montage, so filmers were allowed make as many clips as they wanted, and allowed recreate the same scene someone else had already done.BrickFest 2006 Montage thread The deadline to submit clips was August 7, including a small deadline extension. Roughly 50 clips were submitted, and 15 were included in the montage. The finished montage was posted to Brickfilms.com on August 23, shortly before the BrickFest 2006 weekend of August 25 - 27. A new render of the project was created in 2016, as David West still had the original project files and the editing file, and was able to produce a video file in higher quality than the original render. Clips Listed here are the films (and one TV series) that scenes are recreated from, in the order they appear in the montage and with the name of the brickfilmer who recreated them: *''The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'' - Philip Heinrich *''Ferris Bueller's Day Off'' - Day Clancy *''The Untouchables'' - Jay Silver *''Airplane!'' - Zach Macias *''A Few Good Men'' - Day Clancy *''Soylent Green'' - Kevin Horowitz *''The Fugitive'' - Joseph Frank *''The Princess Bride'' - David West *''The Empire Strikes Back'' - Zach Macias *''Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace'' - Jonathan Vaughan *''Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith'' - Jonathan Vaughan *''The Love Bug'' - Isaac Nelson and Luke Nelson *''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial'' - Jay Silver *''Terminator 2: Judgment Day'' - Ryan Boyle *''LOST'' - Philip Heinrich "Montage Clip" Many brickfilmers posted their individual clips to the Brickfilms.com Post and Review forum with the phrase "Montage Clip" in the title. When clips were uploaded to YouTube later, they retained the "Montage Clip" phrase in the title, sometimes without mentioning what the montage it referred to was.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B3LnoDxV7X0 Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace Montage Clip by Jonathan Vaughan][https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N6TTczyCuqE Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith Montage Clip by Jonathan Vaughan][https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CyigNuiddO4 The Phantom of the Opera Montage Clip by Nathan Wells] There was also an attempt by Nikolas Jaeger to create another montage in 2008, which was not completed, leading to even more montage clips and this time without a corresponding montage.2008 Montage thread The abundance of such clips led to a trend in brickfilming wherein newer members assumed that any film scene recreation in LEGO was called a Montage Clip, and so they would also include this phrase in the titles of their own film scene recreations, even though they were not created for a montage.Bricks in Motion search for "Montage Clip" showing its use in later yearsYouTube search for "LEGO Montage Clip" References Category:Collaborative brickfilms Category:Archived brickfilms Category:Community projects Category:Brickfilms filmed in America Category:Brickfilms filmed in Canada